


Pretext

by dotchan



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written for the (now defunct) Musou Kink Meme in 2008.





	

> **Title:** Pretext  
>  **Request:** Lü Bu x Lu Xün – “I heard you have same surname as mine, what country you from Brother!”  
>  **Warnings:** Implied shenanigans  
>  **Original Link:**  404

* * *

Lu Xün quashed the screaming panic in his mind and put on the best polite smile he could. “You’re mistaken, Fengxian, it’s not the same character—nor even the same pronunciation, but this blasted barbarian moonspeak curse Orochi has laid on us makes the distinction difficult—”

Lü Bu just smirked in a most alarming manner and put his hand on the young scholar’s shoulder, silencing him. “It’s called ‘pretext’, Boyan. I’m more than aware that we aren’t related. But now that I have your attention, let’s have a drink and talk.”

Lu Xün gulped, wondering if it would be better for him in the long run to accept or refuse.


End file.
